Red and Black
by Wordy-Descriptions
Summary: (AU) The Awakusu-kai have ruled Ikebukuro for far too long and its citizens have had enough. It's time to overthrow the tyrants, so take up arms, my friends, and let's go to war. Eventual Shizaya. Rating has a chance of going up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello all! I suppose I should forewarn you here and say that this is indeed my first fan fiction so please go easy on me ^^' Critiques are welcome but please make sure to keep them in good taste (read: don't be rude). So I've loved Durarara! for quite some time now and I've finally decided to write a fic. Hopefully things will turn out swimmingly and I don't lose inspiration half-way through. My goal is to keep everyone as in character as possible despite the world being AU so good luck to me I suppose. I suppose that's all for now! If all goes well my updates won't take forever, but we all know life gets in the way. Ah, but here I am rambling. I'll shut up now. Enjoy~!**

* * *

Ikebukuro: a strange and ever restless city that watches its inhabitants go about their lives and occasionally plays with them like a child plays with a favorite toy. This city is curious, playful, and even cheeky at times as its inhabitants go about their far from usual lives and eke out an existence for themselves.

Well, this is no longer the case.

The city is…sick.

Ikebukuro is fighting an infection that makes it a shadow of its former glory. Gone are the tall, beautiful buildings that give the city its industrious shine. Gone are the people hustling and bustling from one destination to another as they attempt to find themselves and the meaning of their existence without getting lost in the crowd. Gone is everything that makes Ikebukuro, well, Ikebukuro.

Perhaps gone is much too bleak of a word. The buildings and people are not gone per se; they are simply in an entirely different state than previously mentioned. Oh the buildings are still there—some of them anyway—but they are in such a pitiful state. Their foundations are precarious and their exteriors are heavily damaged. They do not shine with the life of business, but rather with a melancholy glow of disuse. They are dirty, abandoned, and…lifeless.

The people are no better off than the buildings that surround them. In fact they seem to resemble their surroundings just as much as their surroundings resemble them. The people of Ikebukuro are dirty, abandoned by the rest of Japan, and lifeless.

So indeed, Ikebukuro is sick and it's an infection that affects everyone.

What is it sick from? Oppression.

Ikebukuro, the city of freedom—freedom of normality—is oppressed and it is an unnatural thing. It is a horrid virus that needs to be purged and what better way to do so than to use its inhabitants to cure the disease?

So pick up your weapons antibodies of Ikebukuro, it is time to resist.

It is time for war.

* * *

[I hear your beloved humans are getting restless, that talk of resistance is becoming more than just talk.]

[Is that so?]

[Indeed. So what are you going to do about it?]

[Me? Why nothing. What makes you think that I would lift a finger? I am but an observer after all.]

[Your tendency to observe is to do more than just observe, Orihara.]

[Ne, ne, you know me so well! But really, I have nothing to gain by interfering. If my humans wish to resist, then so be it. It will only lead to more entertainment for me, which is something I won't complain about.]

[Awakusu-kai won't have such a laid back attitude.]

[Then I suppose things will get interesting really soon, ne?]

[Indeed. How will things go, I wonder? Hmmm…the more I think about it the more I realize I will be in a similar state of mind as you, which is quite scary. I must be chatting with you too much if you are starting to rub off on me. No! Next thing you know I'll be spouting nonsense like loving people and obsessing over a certain blonde in bartender suit that I refuse to acknowledge I have a complex for!]

[…]

[Don't tell me I'm wrong, Orihara. I am never wrong.]

[You're wrong.]

Izaya logged of with an angry click of the mouse that he was sorely tempted to throw into the screen. But what good would such an action do? It would only inconvenience him while he waited for Namie to get him a new computer, which would mean he would have to postpone his work—something he couldn't do. Not to mention, knowing the cold hearted woman she would probably buy the cheapest computer out there just to get her kicks and watch him silently seethe. So it was best he kept his composure and let Tsukumoya Shinichi's words roll right off of him. He had gained something out of their conversation, something besides irritation. Knowing that things were really starting to boil in Ikebukuro was useful to him if only as something to pass on to Shiki.

Izaya slowly swiveled back and forth in his chair with his arms crossed while he stared at the screen before him. There wasn't anything to look at considering the only thing the monitor showed was his very generic black desktop, but Izaya was looking through the computer rather than at it. If things were starting to progress, should he mention something to Shiki? How Awakusu-kai ruled and maintained their position over all of Ikebukuro was hardly his concern, but the coming events could quite easily affect him even without his consent. His role as an observer could quickly come to an end if he wasn't careful.

Ever since Awakusu-kai's new head ordered the immediate domination of Ikebukuro, Izaya had managed to pull off his balancing act as a neutral observer who continued to give out information to the highest bidder. It was something that grew increasingly difficult as soon Ikebukuro's inhabitants became impoverished and enslaved while Awakusu-kai became ever wealthy. In no time at all the only people who could afford Izaya were of Awakusu-kai which began to lead them to believe that they owned Izaya. The man himself never actually made a comment on the situation, but he was fully aware of how his position was viewed as opposed to the reality of it. Izaya was owned by nobody. He was a free entity. Not like such a thing made much of a difference. Awakusu didn't look at reality unless it suited them, and when it came to Izaya, the impression was far more beneficial to their needs.

So what move would benefit him the most? If he said nothing and things continued to progress, not only would that piss off Awakusu-kai because he had neglected to mention something—not like he was obligated to hand out free information, but there was that acting on impression thing again—but he could also end up dragged into the battle, and Izaya knew he was a hands off kind of guy when it came to such things. He liked to observe outside of the net, not be there when shit hit the fan. If he did decide to say something, not only would that further strengthen the organization's assumptions that they owned him, but it would also put him in exactly that position anyway.

"Tricky, tricky," Izaya muttered to himself with a smirk. Well he had time to wait, he supposed. He knew the humans who lived in Ikebukuro and they wouldn't be able to form a resistance movement quite so fast. Creating a revolution took time and planning—it wasn't something that could just spontaneously appear, ready to take on an entire organization, after a bit of talk.

Well he wouldn't admit this later, but he was wrong on one account, the more important one of course. The resistance was a lot closer than he thought seeing as the people, the antibodies, of Ikebukuro had long since been planning to retake their city and free themselves of the disease of oppression the Awakusu-kai had forced upon them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! So the second chapter didn't come out as soon as I had wanted but I did manage to get it out so that's an accomplishment! Not much to say here except enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Same day, that afternoon**

Heiwajima Shizuo blew out a breath of smoke and watched it disinterestedly as it curled slowly before dissipating into the air. He removed the cancer stick from his mouth and twirled it between his fingers, ignoring the ash falling to the ground as he did so. He should quit smoking. He knew it was bad for him, but achieving such a thing required a certain amount of self-control—which was something he knew he lacked if the unconscious men sprawled around him and the uprooted street signs lying at his feet were anything to go on.

"Tch. You guys piss me off sometimes, you know," he said to the men around him. He knew they couldn't hear him at the moment, but that was okay. "Because of you I can't quit smoking." The logic didn't come out of nowhere. His whole thought process had been along the lines of that if he was going to quit smoking, then the first thing he needed to achieve was control over his own violent temper. He was right, but putting all of the blame on the guys who decided it was a brilliant idea to try and rob him was a bit too self-serving. Oh well. "I really don't even think a couple rolls of bread were worth it in the end. Next time just go get stuff yourself instead of trying to take it from someone else." These were Shizuo's departing words as he walked away from the scene, the clear bag of rolls dangling from his left hand while he smoked with the other.

* * *

Shizuo unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside with a tired sigh. It was the type of sigh that one made when they were glad to be home even though the day had not necessarily been a bad one. After removing his shoes, he tossed his keys and bread on the old brown coffee table and headed over to the fridge. It was when he had opened it that he realized something was off. The sensation that something was different wasn't a bad one, but it still caused Shizuo to be on guard. First off there was strawberry milk in his fridge. He had not had strawberry milk in over a week and while the treat was appreciated it also left him confused. He looked around himself and surveyed the rest of his little home.

Everything seemed to be neater than when he had left it just this morning. The blanket he had left on the couch in the front room had been neatly folded and placed over the armrest. The miscellaneous magazines and papers on the coffee table in front of the couch had also been stacked neatly. The small kitchen with the single table and two chairs had also been cleaned off. He wasn't going to check any of the other rooms because he had a feeling they would all be in a similar state.

"What the hell…?"

"Welcome home Shizuo onii-chan!" The answer to his question flew at him on small legs and crashed into his abdomen in an enthusiastic hug. Shizuo stepped back to regain his balance since he had not expected such a small and frankly adorable attack from the little girl who now grinned hugely up at him.

He returned her smile with a happy, but perplexed one of his own. "Akane? What are you doing here?"

Awakusu Akane was the granddaughter of the previous head of the Awakusu-kai. Long story short, her grandfather had been murdered and power changed to the current head that was regarded as nothing but a merciless tyrant. Shizuo had a couple of other choice words concerning the guy but that wasn't important. While she had lost the bulk of her power from being directly connected to the head, Akane still had a fair bit of sway over other members simply because she was still part of the family, but more importantly because she was well liked. Many of the higher ups and executives had ample opportunity to talk with her and even care for her when she was a baby. She was an adorable little girl with a likeable disposition and it was what kept her alive.

"Kishitani-sensei said he needed special time with Celty-san. So I came here." She stepped back to give Shizuo some room, a happy smile evident on her face. She loved to visit Shizuo and Shizuo liked for her to stop in for a visit. He didn't like many people simply because they stressed him out, but there were a select few—like Tom, Celty, Akane, Vorona, Kasuka, and occasionally the Orihara twins and Shinra—that he liked to be around. These people tended to avoid pissing him off, though Shinra was an exception and the twins when they acted far too much like their brother.

Akane seated herself onto one of the chairs, looking as comfortable as could be. Shizuo had to smile at the mental comparison he was making between the little girl before him now and the one he had first met. Their first encounter had been rather interesting. The first words she had ever spoken to him had been a very determined "Die!" followed by jabbing him in the abdomen with a specially altered Taser. Obviously this had not gone over well with Shizuo, but he had handled himself well and simply taken her—well he had never actually "taken" her anywhere since she had forced herself onto his back—to Shinra's place. After the attack she had been absolutely terrified of him and it had hurt. Nobody wanted to see they scared a small girl to the point of cowering in a corner. Their relationship had changed after he had rescued her from kidnappers and now they were on the best of terms. Shizuo had quickly found he rather liked her company because she didn't push his buttons—on purpose or otherwise.

"What an asshole," Shizuo said in reference to Shinra kicking Akane out to spend time with Celty. "This place is dangerous now." Really Shinra should have at least made sure that Akane had someone with her before he sent her away.

"Not to worry, Shizuo onii-chan. I've been taking combat classes. I can take care of myself."

"Still," Shizuo grumbled with his hands in his pockets. He peeked back over to the open fridge and then back to the little girl. "Did you get me strawberry milk?"

"Ah, you noticed? I did, because I know Shizuo onii-chan likes his milk. I also tidied the place up a bit. You should take better care of your home," Akane scolded. "This place was a mess." She also wanted to mention that Shizuo should cut back on smoking because the copious amount of cigarette butts in the trash cans made her worry; however this was a subject she would not touch. She had seen people smoke all her life and it was no business of hers what people did with their bodies. The excess smoking was probably due to the fact that he was stressed and with times like these it was no wonder.

"I will." Shizuo merely said this to please the little girl since he knew that his housekeeping habits weren't going to change.

"Ne, Shizuo onii-chan, can I ask you a question?" Akane's tone changed to match the more serious expression on her face and it caught Shizuo's attention.

He nudged the refrigerator door closed with his hip and leaned against the appliance, staring at the little girl curiously. "Sure. What is it?"

"Are you happy with things right now? Do you want them to change?"

The question had come out of the blue considering to whom he was talking to, but Shizuo answered the girl honestly. "I can't say the current guy makes me happy. He pisses me off actually. I don't think Ikebukuro is a city that should be held in chains like this. I do want things to change, but if anything I'd rather things just went back to normal." He stared at the little girl with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want things to change, too," she said. "I came here not just to spend time with you, but to follow my own ideals." Shizuo tilted his head to the side, even further confused by this.

"You see, there is a revolution forming that has plans to take back Ikebukuro and I was wondering if you wanted to join with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright so this update took a lot longer than what I planned, but that is the effect of procrastination. Thank you to those who are reading my fic and to those who have commented. I know it's belated considering this is the third chapter, but I do really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! **

* * *

**A week later**

_No one is in the chat room right now._

_No one is in the chat room right now._

_No one is in the chat room right now._

Orihara Izaya let out a deep sigh of disappointment. Nobody to play with today…. The lack of inactivity on the site really should be a crime. What were these people doing anyway? Exactly, nothing. They had no school to go to, no deadlines to meet, and no lives to fulfill. Since the people of Dollars were doing something wholly unimportant (read: _nothing_) then the least they could do was get their miserable existences online so that he, Izaya, could play with them. He was bored, dammit! He sighed again and began to slowly revolve around in his chair.

"If you have nothing to do, why don't you do some of your own damn paperwork?" This irritated remark came from Yagiri Namie; Izaya's pretty but snappy assistant—who was also into incest. As the saying goes, to each their own.

"Ah, but that would give you less work to do," Izaya replied with a fake tone of regret. He did not stop in his revolutions as he spoke to her, but rather continued his actions while keeping a mental count of how many times he spun in a circle. He was reduced to such childish ways.

Then again…

With a bigger smile he used his foot to push off the floor with more force which caused everything around him to blur together. Giddy, he let out a giggle and continued to do so until the chair slowly came to a halt. What was wrong with a little childishness? It was good for his forever twenty-one year old soul. Namie stared at him with her usual "this guy is insane" look and Izaya met her gaze without the least bit of regret in his actions. Quick as a flash, though, his grin was replaced with a deadpan expression. "I'm bored."

"Then go do something." As far as she was concerned this type of behavior was distracting and making her more resentful than she already was. Here she was, working her ass off while her boss made a big show about having nothing to do. If it was such a big deal then he should just find something to do. Considering his past behavior, creating his own entertainment really shouldn't be all that difficult for him. Or he could, well, _file his own damn papers. Infuriating._

"You would think that something would be happening by now," Izaya said without the least bit of regard for what pleased his assistant and what didn't. He had gone back to searching through the internet, his cheek resting on his palm in a way that showed his dissatisfaction with the current situation. "Especially considering all of the hype I've been hearing."

"If you're talking about that resistance movement then you are not as patient of a man as I had originally taken you for." Namie looked back down at the stack of papers before her. She was busy organizing the information the way Izaya liked: most interesting on top and then putting all the boring things at the bottom. The first thing on top was the conversation he had had with Tsukumoya Shinichi a little over a week ago. As far as she could tell this conversation was the only one that mentioned a resistance movement at all. "Resistances don't happen overnight you know. Not to mention this is a big endeavor. Awakusu-kai is a large organization with a lot of dangerous and sick people. I doubt these rebels would let information spill so easily."

"Why thank you for that enthralling bit of insight, Namie." Izaya hadn't even looked away from the screen, finding the empty chat room to be far more interesting than what she had to offer. Even if his body language hadn't shown his lack of care, his sarcastic tone did it for him. He knew all that she had told him long before the woman had probably processed it herself. Even though he expected things to be kept on the down low it did not stop him from expecting to have picked up _some_ sort of news by now. This silence was frustrating. It wasn't just because he hadn't heard of any progress on the revolution; there were other factors to it. Orihara Izaya wasn't the type of person to get bent out of shape over one small thing. It was the buildup of many different problems that got to him. For one thing the Dollars site wasn't the only thing inactive, but all of his other information sources within Ikebukuro had also gone silent. His lackeys were no longer around, most notably Masaomi Kida—one of Izaya's favorite toys. That kid was stuck within the newly resurrected walls around Ikebukuro just like all the others. He felt completely and utterly severed from his beloved Ikebukuro. It was a feeling akin to walking around without an arm, and the dominant one at that. It was frustrating. It was ridiculous. He was an information broker, dammit. Which meant there was no way in hell he was letting one source—that source being Tsukumoya Shinichi—be his only means of discovering things.

Another thing that bothered him to no end was the fact that his trips to Ikebukuro were being hindered by that damn wall. It had started out as nothing, just a place he could practice parkour on. Then it had gotten bigger, guards had been stationed at various exit points, and next thing Izaya knew, the whole town was closed off. He had quickly found that he couldn't just waltz right on in—nearly getting shot by a rude, trigger-happy guard had taught him that. So he had been reduced to sneaking in through other places. Just for it to be noted, sneaking into his beloved city was one thing when he was trying to stay undetected by the protozoan, but having to sneak in when he so clearly belonged there? The notion was confounding. In Izaya's mind he had every right to be there. Ikebukuro was his city, more so than Shinjuku. One should not be required to sneak into the back door to one's own home. Not to mention that Izaya was sure the Awakusu-kai were watching his every move. Every time he wanted to venture back into Ikebukuro he would find that it was harder to do so than the last time. Why did they want him to stay away? It was a conflict of interest. He was their information source so they should let him do his job.

What they wanted was to control him.

They would give Izaya his freedom when they needed his information, but anything outside of their needs was dangerous. They knew he was a dangerous pawn. He had considered this turn of events on many occasions and each time it grated on him. This would not do. He refused to be a pet that performed whenever they needed it. He was his own person. He lived by his own rules. He lived above all of them.

The door burst open and Shiki entered, carrying a rather irritated aura with him. He strode over to Izaya's desk and stood there with his arms crossed. He didn't say anything, just calmly waited while a storm raged in his eyes.

Izaya was tempted to ignore the executive just to be spiteful. However, he and Shiki had a stable working relationship and it would do no good to be petty. He minimized the empty chat room and turned his chair to face the man in a white business suit with a large smile. "My, my, Shiki-san! Such an intimidating entrance! I hope my door is okay?" He leaned around him to both emphasize his point and genuinely check to see if his door was okay. After a rough encounter (understatement of the decade) with Shizu-chan several months back it had never been the same.

"Your door is fine, Orihara-san."

"Then my heart is at ease." His trademark smirk graced his features as he resumed eye contact with the angry looking executive. "What can I do for you today?"

"Let's rephrase that question, shall we? I believe it is more along the lines of what haven't you done for me today?" Shiki's tone, normally neutral, took on a hard edge and the vortex of suppressed emotion in his eyes seemed to swirl faster.

Izaya tilted his head to the side, a serene smile replacing his earlier provoking irpe. "That's a long list. It's much easier for you to tell me." Izaya knew he was playing with fire, but he wasn't concerned in the least. He was an expert with pyrotechnics.

Shiki's eye twitched only the slightest, only noticeable to the trained eye. It was a minuscule reaction, but it gave Izaya the biggest gratification. The executive was always so stoic that any amount of emotional insight he gave Izaya—on purpose or otherwise—was like a gift, and one that he unwrapped eagerly.

"I am referring to your lack of informational services," Shiki went on after the briefest of moments taken to compose himself. He had reverted back to careful neutrality which left the man before him slightly disappointed. But it was also intriguing. The fact that Shiki had to compose himself at all, and coupling the fact that he burst through Izaya's door, was fascinating. What was it that had him so upset?

Izaya's brow rose. "Is that so? Nobody's come to me with a job in a while. I'm happy to provide you with what you request, but you have to tell me first." He chuckled. "What did you expect? I don't hand out free information." His expression was still open and friendly but the last bit had a subtle emphasis to it that did not go unnoticed by Shiki. It was a small reminder that the information broker before him was still an independent entity.

"You are correct. However considering that Awakusu-kai rules over Ikebukuro, you have some obligation to report any suspicious activity."

Izaya frowned. "Do I? That's interesting since I live in Shinjuku, the city you are currently standing in."

"Your domain is Ikebukuro."

"Your organization is keeping me from my domain."

Shiki stared at him and Izaya held his gaze easily, his fingers twined together in a fist with his chin resting on them. He was not afraid of the executive, he was angry. This right here was what grated on his nerves. He was no an underling. He would not bow to the organization that, not too long ago, did nothing but smuggle various illegal products in and out of the city. Izaya was not going to be bullied by an organization that, at its core, was still a petty yakuza group.

"A rebel group is manifesting in Ikebukuro," Shiki said to which Izaya replied with a stubborn silence. "You knew about this."

Again, there was silence.

"Did you have any intention of saying something?" Shiki pressed.

Izaya held his ground. "Why would I when I was not hired to search for such information?"

"Very well, then you are hired."

"I decline."

Shiki sucked in a breath. He was getting frustrated and Izaya was eating it up. "Why?"

"Because as my own boss I can take on any job I want." He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms loosely across his chest.

Shiki allowed himself to release a chuckle that was largely unamused. "You're quite stubborn, Informant-san." Shiki pocketed his hands while he briefly contemplated lighting a cigarette. He ignored his craving because he knew that Izaya did not like his clients smoking in his apartment. The informant was being annoying, but Shiki still respected him. Not to mention that he admired his determination. He could not get mad at the man for wanting to hold on to his own keep. "I see your point. What do you want?"

"What do I want? Why Shiki-san that's a long list. I believe the better question is what do I not want?"

Shiki could see that Izaya was being difficult on purpose to release some of his own frustration. He didn't fault him for getting frustrated, but he did for not keeping his personal feelings out of business. These were frustrating times that required patience from everyone. "You don't want to be kept from your beloved city, I presume?"

"Why Shiki-san that hadn't even crossed my mind! What a wonderful suggestion of payment!" Izaya's eyes lit up and even though he was clearly being sarcastic it was difficult to actually call him out on it. Yes he was frustrated. It was Awakusu-kai that kept him from doing his job and it was Awakusu-kai that demanded a job he wasn't allowed to do at the same time. Talk about a conflict of interest. It wasn't even that he was particularly eager to work; it was more that work was also a hobby that he actively pursued because he gained immense satisfaction out of it.

"Very well. Then I will tell the guards to let you go as you please. Now, will you please tell me what you know of the rebellion in Ikebukuro?" And thus the point of Shiki's arrival and source of his irritation had revealed itself.

Happier now that his own main source of irritation was fixed, Izaya was more willing to comply even if he didn't have what the executive wanted. "That's all I know at the moment, Shiki-san."

"You don't know anything? Surely you've heard something more?"

"Up until recently I haven't been able to investigate things further myself," Izaya said pointedly. "I will send you a full report when I've gathered what I need." And he would do things on his own time, dammit. "Anything else?"

"For now—I will be in touch." Shiki nodded to Izaya and left in a quieter manner than when he had first arrived. Izaya looked at his blank computer and then spun to look out the window. It was getting late, which meant his lovely humans were getting ready to stir under the cover of night. What better time for a bunch of rebels to get together?

Izaya hopped up from his chair and grabbed his coat off the back of the couch. "Namie-san~! I'm going out for a while! Have those papers filed by the time I get back~!"

Namie watched her boss skip out the door and then looked back at the stack of papers that awaited her attention. All hope of getting him to file his own papers left out the door with him. "Damn you, Izaya."

* * *

**Grah. I'm not a fan of this chapter. I feel like it could have been written better. Thank you again to all who read! Please review, they make me really happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! Chapter four is finally here! I had a little difficulty finding the inspiration for this chapter, but I think in the end it came out all right. I wanted to give a big thank you to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed my story. You have no idea how much it means to me! **

* * *

**Earlier that morning**

"_You see, there is a revolution forming that has plans to take back Ikebukuro and I was wondering if you wanted to join with me." _

A whole week had passed and still those words rang in Shizuo's ears. Currently he was sitting at a café with Tom thinking about it, turning the idea over in his mind. It wasn't unpleasant, the thought of getting Ikebukuro back, but he wasn't so sure of the process. He wasn't some pacifist that solved his problems with words—how ironic would that be if that were the case—but he had a feeling the Awakusu-kai would not go down without a bloody fight. Shizuo hated violence. He would say this until the day he died, screw all those who didn't believe him. He knew in his core that he would not be able to handle looking at all of the carnage around him, not because he was squeamish, but because of what it meant.

He knew.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that when the dust cleared, he would be the last one standing. His enemies would be sprawled all around him—casualties of his anger—and among them the bodies of his friends. Confidence was not what brought him to this conclusion, but a grim resignation. He was a monster. Of course he would survive through it all. The abnormal strength of his body did not bring him joy, but bitterness. He hated himself for it, though not as much as before the Saika incident. Still. There were some days where he looked in a mirror or at the unconscious bodies of some random thugs where he found it difficult to live with himself. Heiwajima Shizuo. What a laugh. He wondered if his parents would have ever guessed that their son, whom they believed would be the epitome of peace, would turn out to be the exact opposite: destruction incarnate. Probably not, he decided. After all what parent looks at their child and says "You'll turn into a raging beast when you grow up. Yeah, so let's add an ironic name to let you stew over whenever you have a pity party." His parents weren't that cruel. In fact, despite it all, they still loved him endlessly. He was grateful for that.

"Shizuo?"

He blinked and snapped out of it. "Sorry, what did you say?" He met the concerned look of his senpai and tried to smile reassuringly.

"I was wondering if you wanted my last muffin." Tom gestured to the baked good in front of him. It was a mini chocolate muffin and it looked mighty tempting but Shizuo shook his head. He wasn't all that hungry, what with his mind so full. "Are you okay? You've been spaced out for a while now." Tom asked this tentatively. He didn't say it out loud but they both knew that he was still wary of Shizuo's temper even after all of these years. Shizuo couldn't blame him but it still stung a little.

"Um…do you want things to change Tom-san?"

Tom raised an eyebrow and leaned back in the black, wrought-iron chair. "What?"

Shizuo looked down at his cup of warm milk. "Are you happy with Ikebukuro bring controlled by those yakuza bastards?"

"Can't say I am," he said slowly, looking at his kouhai curiously. "Why?"

Shizuo fidgeted with the cuff of his white shirt, debating whether or not he should tell Tom. It couldn't be a bad idea to talk it out with someone else, right? "Um, I talked to Akane and she wasn't happy with things either."

"Awakusu Akane? When did you talk to her?"

"Last week."

Tom looked quite surprised and there was good reason on his part. He didn't know that Shizuo had been in semi-constant contact with the young girl. He figured that Shizuo's rage at the situation would keep him away from anything that had to do with the Awakusu-kai. So it made sense that he would also keep a healthy distance from the little girl who was part of the very family he hated. Even more shocking was the fact that the little girl herself wasn't happy with things either.

"She doesn't like that her family rules Ikebukuro?"

Shizuo shook his head. "Said she wanted to join some rebel group, too."

"What?" Tom's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

Shizuo nodded. "She wanted me to join with her."

"Are you?" This was an interesting development. Tom had heard a few rumors here and there that some people were banning together with plans to get Ikebukuro back, but he had thought that was all they were—rumors. The notion was intriguing, certainly, but there were so many risks to it. Tom wasn't worried too much about his kouhai, he wasn't called the strongest man in Ikebukuro for nothing, but a little girl putting herself in that kind of danger? It was madness.

Shizuo shrugged and continued to play with the cuff of his sleeve. He was still throwing around the idea since it appealed to him to a certain degree. "I kind of want to, but I also kind of don't. What do you think?"

Tom scratched the back of his head. "I think you should do what feels right to you. I'm more worried about Awakusu Akane-chan. Rebellions are not for young girls to be participating in. She could get seriously hurt."

"That's what I told her. She has her mind set on it, though, so she wouldn't listen. There's a meeting tonight and she wants me to go with her."

"I think you should. Even if you don't want to join, listening to what they have to say isn't a bad idea. Maybe you'll be able to talk her out of it once you get the whole story. What does her family have to say about this? Nothing good, I assume."

"She didn't say anything to anyone." It wasn't like she was in the position to, anyway. Since her parents were dead and all. Not to mention, from what she said, the new head guy had everyone dancing in the palm of his hand. Not saying anything was the safest decision for her.

Tom nodded. "I guess that's a good thing."

"What about you, Tom-san? Would you join?"

"Me?" He laughed and shook his head. "No, no. Fighting's not for me. I'm not strong enough for it." It was why Shizuo was—well, had been—his bodyguard for the debt collecting business. He didn't say this because he didn't want to get him all riled up. Their old job was still a touchy subject for him considering that it was shut down a while back. A lot of privately owned businesses were, along with those that could potentially cause trouble with the Awakusu-kai. It was unfortunate, really, and Shizuo took it the hardest. Tom could understand why. It was the only job his kouhai was able to keep. It also helped channel his anger into something that was considered a moderately good outlet. Tom had heard that Shizuo had taken his grievances to the flea, but obviously that had done little more than make him angrier. Obviously Orihara Izaya couldn't do much. His hands were tied just as much as everyone else's was.

"Heh. Guess not."

* * *

**That night**

"I'm kind of nervous, Shizuo onii-chan. How many people do you think will be there?" Akane and Shizuo were currently on their way to the designated meeting place for the rebel meeting. It was getting dark pretty fast and there weren't many people out. This wasn't out of character for post-Awakusu-kai Ikebukuro. With many small businesses shut down, there were a lot of people out of work who wallowed away the time in their homes. Not to mention that the high wall surrounding the entire city was an incredibly depressing sight.

"Don't know." Shizuo was smoking while the little girl beside him yammered away. He didn't mind so much like he usually did when people talked a lot and that was mostly because her chatter filled the silence. He could easily pretend that it was the sound of many conversations around him like things used to be rather than just a single voice.

In no time they arrived at the warehouse where the meeting was to take place. Shizuo could hear a multitude of voices coming from the building. Upon entering, the sight of so many people was shocking. He hadn't expected this many people to be unhappy enough to change their situation and willing enough to risk their lives to do it. Akane's eyes were lit up with enthusiasm. The sight of so many people excited her and renewed her confidence that this was indeed the right decision.

People turned to look at the newcomers and the sight of Heiwajima Shizuo caused an excited and shocked stir in the crowd. If they had the fortissimo of Ikebukuro on their side then they were certainly unstoppable.

Shizuo kept his head down, and tried to be discreet as possible. This was of course a lost cause considering the fact that his form was just so noticeable even if the murmur of others hadn't alerted his presence. There were many people who were all nameless to him with the exception of one that walked right up to him.

He blinked. "Vorona?"

The beautiful blonde Russian nodded her head in affirmative. "Shizuo-senpai, I find myself surprised and happy to meet you here in this unexpected circumstance." Her speech was odd and stilted as always, but nobody minded.

"What are you doing here?"

"It was requested of me to join forces. Samia wishes for my help so I grant it to him."

"Simon? He's here, too?" Shizuo had not expected this at all. Then again, of course it made sense that Simon would not stand to let things continue and he would ask Vorona for help.

"Affirmative. Samia is promoting business with sushi." Simon had managed to hang on to his business with the "help" of Izaya. He hadn't actually wanted to do anything, but even Izaya was scared of Simon to some extent. If anything, the flea knew how to dodge a bullet.

"All right everyone calm down. It's business time." A man now stood in the center of a raised platform. He was tall and lightly muscled. His hair was dark brown, the same color as his eyes, and from where Shizuo stood, he was able to make out a raven tattooed on his forearm. The man wore a black shirt and cargo pants and brown work boots to top it off.

"Who's he?" He whispered to Vorona.

* * *

"Yamamoto Daisuke, huh? That's not so surprising. It's common for the unheard of to rise up to the occasion in times of need." Izaya was perched on top of the warehouse, his favorite binoculars pressed to his eyes so he could better see the details of the group below him. The subtle flow of people had brought him to this location. Really it hadn't been difficult considering that many people stayed inside most days. If a person was out, they had somewhere to be.

He had to admit that the sheer number of people was surprising. He had expected something smaller and it was a reminder of just how cut off he had been from his beloved city. But, that was no more. He could come and go as he pleased. Digressing back to the situation at hand, Izaya did feel just the smallest pang of unease in his gut when he saw Simon. That was definitely a problem. Couple that with the fact that Shizu-chan had also decided to show up and things could get ugly real quick. He would have to inform Shiki of that.

The leader of the rebel group began talking and Izaya leaned closer to the opening in the ceiling to better hear what was being said. "Yes, my beloved humans. Reveal your plans to me, please." His trademark smirk in place, Orihara Izaya proceeded to listen in as the rebels divulged top secret information unwittingly to their enemy.

* * *

**A/N: Yay long chapter! Alright so I have come to realize that I cannot write Vorona to save my life so I apologize to everyone for that. To those of you who don't know her, she is in the light novels. I will be bringing in references of events in the book as well as characters from it. However Daisuke is not in the novels. I made him up for the sake of keeping things moving XD See you next chapter! Please review! I get super happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I decided to go ahead and bang this chapter out in one sitting. Aren't you proud of me? ^_^ **

* * *

**Two days later**

"So it's true, then?"

"Yes, every word. Would I lie to you?"

"I should certainly hope not. You would be out of a job."

"Exactly."

Orihara Izaya nodded with his usual "I know more than you do!" smile on his face. He was reclining comfortably in a large, black leather chair in Shiki's office. He had just finished debriefing Shiki with all the information he had gathered over the past few days. He was tired, he wasn't going to lie. He had gone multiple nights without sleeping before, but that didn't mean it didn't take a toll on him. Goody for him he had company the whole time: Namie! If he wasn't going to sleep, then she wasn't either. Her attitude was nasty and amusing at the same time, but she had been a big help. He would be sure not to tell her this.

"Then it looks like we'll be having a civil war on our hands." Shiki was in his usual white suit business attire. His fingers were twined together, elbows on his desk. He tapped his intertwined hands lightly against his chin, the picture of thought. His expression remained neutral, however. Which figured. Izaya was sure he wouldn't get another opportunity to see an emotional Shiki in a while. Pity, really.

"Really? Why don't you just subdue the rebels? For such a large organization, it should be simple enough."

"You know why the head won't make things so simple."

Oh ho…

"I do?"

"Heiwajima Shizuo. Your enemy." Shiki offered this as an explanation.

Izaya frowned, his expression darkening. "I ask that you don't mention him more than I can stand, Shiki-san. What about him?"

Shiki waved him off. "Yes, yes, you hate him so much his very name pisses you off." It's getting old, Izaya, was what Shiki wanted to add, but he didn't. Who the informant found revolting was no business of his so long as it didn't affect the organization's agenda. "Regardless, he is a big problem. Add Simon to the equation and things won't be easy."

"I guess not. But really, Shiki-san, a civil war? Doesn't that sound a bit…" Izaya waved his hand in a circular motion as if he were searching for the word in the air "extreme? It's an expensive endeavor that could easily end in the death of both your men and civilians. Do you really want that?"

"It's not my decision to make, Orihara-san. It's up to the head." Shiki stood now, signaling the end of their conversation. "Thank you for your information. That is all for now."

Izaya stood as well. "You'll be paying me in the usual transaction, I assume?"

Shiki shook his head. "Allowing you freedom into and out of Ikebukuro was your pay."

"…I see." Izaya smiled gleefully. "Well it was a generous offer. I will happily accept this form of payment. Have a good day, Shiki-san!" He waved and bounded out the door.

As soon as the door was shut and Izaya was out of the building, his expression dropped and he allowed his anger to show on his face for the slightest of moments. Dammit all! Of course he wanted his pay! Information was a valuable resource! It didn't come cheap and it sure as hell didn't come for free! Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Letting him into Ikebukuro whenever he wanted should have been a given, his rightful due, not a condition. Not payment. That was not how things worked. Awakusu-kai and he had a tentative unspoken agreement. He gave them information in the exchange not only for money, but also with the understanding that he was to be kept happy. That no matter the organization's endeavors, his own plans would not be purposefully thwarted. They worked around each other. It was harmony.

This new head did not know how to play the game.

For that Izaya would have to cause a bit of mayhem in order to get his point across. What better way than to give the rebellion a little push in a helpful direction?

* * *

**That night**

[So now Awakusu-kai knows all about the storm that's coming, huh?]

[Of course they do. It's my job to tell them.]

[Is it now? Last I recall it was their job to pay you to tell them. Have you crumbled so easily in such a short amount of time, Orihara? I'm crying with disappointment.]

Izaya clicked his teeth. [Of course my information empire hasn't crumbled. My organization is just getting a little pushy.]

[Ooooh. I'm sensing you want to push back?]

[But of course. What I intend to do isn't your concern, though. Keep your big nose out of it.]

[That hurts. I have no nose! Or I might. You wouldn't know, would you?]

[I have no interest in the possible existence of your schnoz.] Of course he didn't know. Izaya didn't know a damn thing about this entity known as Tsukumoya Shinichi. He was divided between believing whether or not the guy was a real person. He was clueless about his chat room partner not for lack of trying, but simply because there was nothing to be found. And yet Izaya had a feeling that Tsukumoya Shinichi knew an awful lot about him. This tipped the balance of power in his favor and it made Izaya nervous. Very much so.

[So let me make sure I understand correctly. The rebellion is huge; your dear Shizu-chan, along with Simon and a couple of other powerful Russians decided to join; there is a plan to attack Shinjuku in about a week; and Awakusu-kai plans on attacking the rebels in less than that time. Do I have it all?]

[I'm caught in the middle. Don't forget about that!]

[Right. How could I forget the narcissist? Sounds like things are getting incredibly interesting.]

[Indeed. You know what would be even more interesting? Somebody's plans getting leaked on the internet.]

[Is that how you intend to push back?]

[Eh? No, of course not. I do not intend to do something so petty. My plans are more elaborate than that—you should know me by now.]

[But an idea is swirling in that pretty little head of yours isn't there?]

[My head is pretty? Thank you! ^_^ I'm flattered, really.] Izaya wanted to gag. [Ideas are always swirling in my head. The game is ever changing after all. Goodbye for now, Tsukumoya.]

[Until next time, Orihara. I'll be here—twenty-four-seven.]

Izaya logged out, feeling quite satisfied. Talking to Tsukumoya was annoying as hell but this time he was sure he ended up on top with that one. Oh an idea was swirling around all right. It was simple really: destroy the Awakusu-kai from the inside. He knew for sure that Tsukumoya would be the one to cause the information leak. Which side he chose didn't matter—knowing him it would probably be both—either way it would cause a fair amount of distrust. But things went deeper than that. Today Izaya had figured out that Shiki, like cute little Akane-chan, wasn't happy with the current situation at all.

He strode over to his chess board and looked down at it. Move a chess rook here, a shogi piece there and eventually the entire organization would come crashing down. Their hold over Ikebukuro was tentative, really. Powerful yet tentative, a lot like an avalanche. It didn't take much to get things rumbling down a self-destructive path.

The head of Awakusu-kai thought he could control him? Fine. Izaya had no intention of letting it happen. It was time to start a new game, one with a simple ending: things would go back to how they were—with Izaya happy and without restraint. He was a god after all; at least he could succumb to the vision that he was one. That meant that he would fix things to suit his desires.

Ikebukuro's final anti-body was ready for action.

* * *

**A/N: Things are heating up! Don't worry the action will be coming soon, all of the final pieces should be in place soon if my planning is right. As for those waiting on the Shizaya, well, you'll have to wait a little while ^_^' Sorry. This is a Shizaya fic, but it's not Shizaya oriented, you know? You probably guessed that since it's the fifth chapter and they still haven't interacted yet. Heh heh. Don't hate me! It'll come! Also I want to give a big THANK YOU to all you lovelies who have left a review for me :D They really do boost my spirits. I also want to thank those who took the time to read my fic, too. You guys make me happy with your silent presence ^_^ See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this chapter took a while to come out. Don't shoot me! **

* * *

**Earlier that same day**

"…eh?"

[You did what?]

"I joined the revolution."

Shinra and Celty were sitting across from Shizuo looking dumbfounded. Well, Shinra was at any rate. An extra puff of smoke came out of Celty's neck to express her own shock. Shizuo for his part was sitting relaxingly on the large couch in front of them with a deadpanned expression. He did not particularly believe this news was anything to gawk at.

"What are you? Stup-" Celty jabbed Shinra in the side before he could continue with that very idiotic statement. Shizuo grit his teeth in response. Oh he could guess what he was going to say and, no, dammit he was not stupid.

[What he means is are you sure that's wise?] This in retrospect really wasn't much better than flat out asking if he was stupid, but Shizuo didn't catch it. Her phrasing was a lot less confrontational—such was the power of diction.

Shizuo cocked his head to the side. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

[Well…you could get hurt.]

Shizuo stared at his friend. He could tell in her body language that she really was worried about this. She wasn't treating him like a monster, but like a person with an average body. This brightened his mood considerably and he had to laugh. "Are you kidding? I'll be fine." What were they gonna do? Shoot him with a bazooka? Run him over with a tank?

"Yeah I worry more about the other guys. Getting thrown a billion feet into the air does not sound like a good way to go," Shinra added cheerily to which Shizuo scowled.

"Why don't I toss you just to be sure, ah?"

Shinra held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry, I meant nothing by it!" He laughed in a way to mask his discomfort.

"Tsk." He folded his arms and rode out the waves of annoyance. "So what about you guys? Don't you want things to change?"

Celty and Shinra looked at each other in silent communication. Shinra was pretty content with things. Sure the city was going to hell around him, but he had Celty by his side so he was good! Celty on the other hand was dissatisfied with the situation. The politics of the humans around her didn't mean much, but she had been with these people long enough to know that they were bothered. She was moved by it and she sympathized with them so she did want to help. These people were her friends after all.

"I don't know, Shizuo. Standing up to the Awakusu-kai is mighty dangerous; especially since they have the key to my house." Shinra scratched the back of his head. They were pretty much VIPs in Shinra's business so it made sense that they were given the option to come and go as the need demanded. "How many people are even signed up to resist anyway?"

"A lot."

"A lot?" Shinra adjusted his glasses. "I'm not sure if that's an accurate enough statistic to bet my life on it."

"It's enough for a little girl, Simon and Vorona." Shizuo pointed out. "And it's enough for me."

Shinra wanted to point out that aside from the little girl, all of the other people mentioned were practically indestructible. "You said that they planned on directly attacking Shinjuku, the Awakusu-kai headquarters? Please tell me there's more to that plan than just blindly going in guns blazing?"

Shizuo scoffed. "Of course. They're planning right now."

They're planning now, he says, Shinra thought. If they were planning on attacking in a week then they should have it already hashed out front to back with so many back up plans they needed double letters and double digits to name them all. "You know that this will cause a civil war, right?"

"Yeah."

"A very bloody one?"

"Yeah." This time he didn't sound so confident. The only reason behind this was that he had already considered this and wasn't thrilled with the idea. He hated violence. Yet he was going to purposefully put himself in the middle of it. Then again that wasn't so different from his daily life.

Shinra was not convinced. He was a coward by nature. He didn't mind patching someone up but he didn't go out and do the damage. No, scratch that, he didn't put his life on the line period. He was selfish like that. "I'll help if Celty does," Shinra said, ultimately leaving the final decision up to his future wife. No pressure or anything!

[…] Celty now looked even more uncomfortable as Shizuo looked to her with that intent gaze of his. He wasn't pressuring her into it or anything, she could tell that much, it was just that she could also see how serious he was about this. She didn't want to let him down… [I want to help.]

* * *

"Wait a second you what?"

"I joined the revolution." Shizuo had announced the same information in the same nonchalant way as when he had been at Shinra and Celty's place. This time the person looking at him in shock was Tom. Why was everybody so surprised at his decision? What was wrong with him doing his part in getting the town back? What, did people think he wasn't capable enough to do it? Did they think he would be out of control or something and ruin everything? Was his help not wanted just because he scared the shit out of people?

These thoughts swirled around in Shizuo's head while he watched Tom gather himself together. This time around Shizuo was getting mad by no other source than himself. Tom was nothing but honestly surprised. He was thinking no such things and Shizuo knew that. He wasn't being fair to his friend so he took a deep breath to blow away the anger.

"Well…good for you I guess," Tom said, trying to put some enthusiasm in his voice. "I didn't think you would actually do it, you know, since violence isn't your thing and all." Tom picked up his coffee and took a swig of it. They were back at the coffee shop, the place starting to become their main place to kill time.

"It's not," Shizuo said. "I think it's worth it in the end, though." Tom noticed that his kouhai truly believed what he said and he had to smile. He was happy for Shizuo. He was happy that his friend had finally found a place to use his strength to its full potential for a cause that he deemed worthy. Tom knew that Shizuo had never been thrilled with his aggressive power, even when he used it for the old debt collecting business, so for him to decide that a cause was worth it and not care in the least—actually from the looks of it he looked excited at the prospect—that he had to use his strength, well, good for him. Really.

"If that's your decision then all I ask is that you be careful."

Shizuo chuckled. "That's what Celty said to me, too."

Tom grinned, Shizuo's uplifted mood catching. "The Black Motorbike was right to say it. We just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Certain aspects of his physique aside. Shizuo wasn't completely indestructible after all. "For my part I'll help you in any way I can, just don't expect me to do any fighting."

Shizuo shook his head and waved his hand. "I never intended to ask that of you. You do what you want."

Tom grinned and he had to admit that he was a tad relieved. He had known this would be Shizuo's answer, but there had still been a part of him in the back of his head that feared he would still be pressured into joining anyway.

* * *

**Same day, four hours earlier**

Three teens were each sitting on their own animal shaped spring-rider. They had been laughing earlier and now they fell silent as they looked about the park. It was quiet now, what with them being the only beings there. The girl on the blue dolphin stared without an expression on her face but she still seemed quite happy. A boy with blonde hair sitting on a whale was smiling up at the sky, his own jokes still causing him to chuckle to himself. The second boy with black hair had an unfortunate blush painted across his cheeks after having been the brunt of teasing moments earlier. He rocked a little uncomfortably on his faded sea turtle. All in all the group was in harmony as all was as it should be.

* * *

**Same day, that night**

Yamamoto Daisuke was practically glued to his screen, an excited grin on his face. It was quite a creepy expression considering all else around him was dark, the computer screen being the only source of light. The shadows played wicked things on the planes of the young man's face. That was irrelevant now because he had just struck gold from an anonymous source.

[And you are absolutely sure this will work?]

[Oh yes, of course! Awakusu-kai will be caught completely off guard. It's a piece of cake really. You would be stupid if you didn't jump at this opportunity.]

[I'm not stupid-]

[Of course not~]

[However I am a little wary of this information, you understand. How can I trust it?]

[You can't, of course. Not completely. The internet is filled with false information; it's your job to discern truths from lies not mine. I can tell you that I am well acquainted with both sides. ]

[What possessed you to help out my cause?]

[Oh you could say…I'm a bit of a revolutionary myself.]

* * *

**Same day, that night (same time)**

[I don't trust you.]

[That's fine with me~ I'm simply the messenger you can't shoot. Do with the information as you wish.]

[How do I trust a source that won't give a name?]

[Good question. How do you?]

"…"

[I have to admit that you are a lot more cautious than the other guy. I get the feeling the rebels are desperate.]

[…are they?] That was useful. Desperate people jumped at all opportunities to strike. [Tell me your name.]

[My, so forward! You're making me blush over here, with your demanding tone （＝＾＿＾＝）]

The man had to smirk at the other's ridiculousness. [Are you confident because you can hide behind the internet?]

[Yes, actually. Do you find something wrong with that? If you knew all that I do you would be one pompous asshole indeed.]

[What is your name?]

[Tsukumoya Shinichi. You've heard of me.]

"…!" [Indeed I have. Very well, thank you. I will trust your information.]

[I knew you weren't a stupid man.]

_Nobody is in the chat room right now…_

_Nobody is in the chat room right now…_

_Nobody is in the chat room right now…_

* * *

**Same day, that night (30 minutes later)**

"Orihara-san I ask that you cooperate with me."

Izaya yawned and blinked blearily as he looked at the time. It was late, four hours past midnight. "Sure, Shiki-san…whatever you want." He was tired and in no mood to be difficult. He blinked down at the comforter wrapped snuggly around him, feeling himself sway lethargically. His pillow was calling to him in ways he had never thought possible. All he had to do was lean back…

"Orihara-san," the sharp tone on the other end of the line brought him back to consciousness.

"Yes…?" He asked sweetly.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Something about gathering forces together…sides are gonna form…bloody war…" he trailed off and waved his hand uncaringly.

"…yes," Shiki sighed just a little exasperatedly on the other end. "Then you understand you must go out and make sure sides form in our favor correct?"

"Mmmhmmm…"

"Very well. As long as you understand. Good night, Orihara-san."

Izaya had already fallen asleep before Shiki finished his farewell and hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter shit will go down so be prepared for it! THANK YOU for all those who have favorited/liked/followed/commented/and read! **

**Please continue with your comments! They make me really happy! **

**Oh and _Beauty within the Forest,_ you said Akane reminded you of Gavroche. Yay! I did get the inspiration of this fic (and it's title) from Les Miserables. It's a fantastic story ^^**


End file.
